The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a function of receiving document data over a network.
In recent years, multifunctional image forming apparatuses have been put to practical use which are provided with document data reception functions, i.e., functions of receiving document data over a network, such as facsimiling and network printing, and a document box function, i.e., a function of accumulating document data in a box. With the multifunctional image forming apparatus, the function used by a particular user is limited, and thus there is proposed a technology which identifies the function used by a specific user, being based on the function identifying information for the respective users, and supplies power to the components necessary for the relevant function, thereby reducing the power consumption.
For example, conventional image forming apparatuses having a document data reception function are ready for receiving of document data over a network, always energizing the circuitry for the document data reception function regardless of whether it is required to be used or not. Further, with conventional image forming apparatuses having a document box function, if the power is turned off with document data being accumulated in the document box, the document data which is accumulated is erased, and therefore the circuitry for the document box function is always energized.